


Harry's Merry Christmas

by ButterfliesUnite



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fluffiness, M/M, bad singing, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesUnite/pseuds/ButterfliesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gathers for a Christmas that's full of love and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter 
> 
> These Ideas were from Tumblr they are not my ideas, atleast not all of them.

The house was full with warmth and the smell of the Gingerbread cookie candle Harry had lit earlier that evening. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the chair, Remus braiding Sirius' long, dark hair, placing sprigs of Holly into the strands when he thoughts Sirius wasn't looking. As Remus ran his fingers lightly over Sirius' skin the other man grey eyes closed more and more until they didn't open again. Remus, smiling, leant down and placed a feather soft kiss to Sirius' cheek, causing Sirius' nose to wrinkle and wriggle like a bunnies. It was cute, Remus had to admit, but then again, everything about Sirius was cute. 

 

“I really can't stay!”

 

Arthur and Lucius were sat outside in the crisp winter night, Not Looking at each other and Not Talking to each other for that would definitely break the silent truce they had made when their sons (even if Harry was technically adopted) had announced they were dating and there was absolutely nothing either patriarch could do about it.  Arthur was glancing longingly at the window that led to the Sitting Room that Molly and Narcissa were sitting in, Molly attempting to teach Narcissa how to knit while the two were swapping stories about their children. If one listened closely enough, one could hear Narcissa crying with laughter as Molly tells some story about Fred and George, Lightening Hair Licorice and Draco.

 

“I've got to go away” 

 

Back in the living room, Hermione and Ron could be found dozing on the couch watching Rose, Al and Scorpius investigate a sleeping Sirius and an amused Remus. 

 

“This evening has been” A pause “So very nice” 

 

James, sitting on the floor, rolls his eyes as he watches Teddy try and lure Victorie to walk underneath the mistletoe with him, but he's having is no luck, one can see Teddy's face reddening when he heard James, Louis and Domonique snickering in the corner. 

“My Mother will start to worry” 

Ginny, though she and Harry are no longer a thing, was still invited cause she was, after all, still family, was propped against the doorframe watching with adoration in her eyes as her boyfriend coos over their daughter, Lily, a soft smile on both their faces. 

 

“My Father will be pacing the floor” 

 

Harry and Draco are in the kitchen, singing as they washed the dishes. 

 

“So really I'd better scurry” Harry sang, placing another plate in front of Draco. “Maybe half a drink more?”

 

Draco threw his head back and belted out the next line, “The neighbors might think” He sang, rinsing off the plate and placing it on the drying rack. “Say what's in this drink?” 

 

Harry laughs as he washes the next dish, still intent on singing, softer this time, “I wish I knew how” He whispers, turning towards his boyfriend, “How to break this spell” 

 

Then the two were silent. There were no more dishes to be washed. Green met Gray and sparks were flying. Harry grabs Draco's hands, pushing him outside urgently, pushing him against the side of the house, his hands up his shirt and his mouth covering Draco's. Then it's all teeth and limbs and desperate need to feel each other. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth when the blonde made tiny mewling sounds, the sounds traveling straight to Harry's cock.

Suddenly, Draco wasn't there anymore, just the cool air against his heated cheeks. Harry opened his eyes to find out what the hell Draco thought he was doing when he caught the look Draco was giving him. Then he realized his arm was sore where Draco had apparently been hitting him on the arm to get his attention. “What?” Harry groaned. He just wanted to get back to the licking and the sucking and the beautiful pressure on his cock, but by the way Draco was looking, that wasn't going to be happening again. Draco's eyes flickered behind Harry and Harry turned to tell whoever to bugger off when he came face to face with a shocked looking Lucius and Arthur, both alternating between White in horror and Red in embarrassment. Finally, the silence was broken when Arthur got up, shooting a smirk at Harry. 

 

“Well” he announced smugly, “I'll be in the house... With Molly” 

 

Harry knew what that meant and his cheeks glowed even darker. Harry's eyes flickered towards Lucius and was surprised to find amusement in his gray eyes. 

 

“Oh please,don't stop on my behalf, besides, it seems that I owe your mother a few galleons” He smirked, pulling the galleons out of his pocket as he turned and walked in the house, but not without throwing a, “I expected better of you Draco” 

 

Harry turned to Draco and pressed his forehead in his shoulder. Draco laughed, “It could be worse” 

 

“shut up Malfoy” Harry groaned into his shoulder and Draco just laughed again, louder this time as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and brought him into a tantalizing kiss that took Harry's breath away. Making him forget all about the fact that Arthur was probably in the sitting room currently telling Molly about him and Draco acting like hormonal teenagers. Draco pulled away, resting his forehead against Harry's a smile on his lips as they looked into each other's eyes. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Potter” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Malfoy” 

 


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to convince Harry to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Harry Potter 
> 
> Song: Baby It's Cold Outside by TBH I don't even know it's been done by so many people.

The flat was warmed by the fire, Harry and Draco were on Draco's couch, glass of wine each in thier hands, talking and laughing. Harry looked at the clock and gasped. Was it really that late? 

 

He turns to look at Draco, regret in his green depths, “I really can't stay” He says, putting his empty wine glass on Draco's coffee table. As he moved to get up, Draco grabbed his wrist, holding him still. Harry looked at him, confusion in his eyes. 

 

Draco looked away, blushing, “But Baby it's cold outside”

 

Harry grinned turning towards Draco, “I've got to go away” 

 

Draco frowns and Harry resists the urge to kiss it away, he had to be resolute in this, “But Baby it's cold outside” He repeats. 

 

Harry smiled, taking the blondes hand in his, “This evening has been” 

 

“been hoping you would drop in”  Draco interrupts. 

 

Harry smiles and continues, “So very nice”

 

Draco's frown deepens as he takes Harry's hands in his, “I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice” 

 

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to keep from caving, “Molly will start to worry” 

 

Draco locks eyes with him, “Beautiful what's your hurry?” 

 

Harry blushes and looks away. What is his hurry? He was a grown man and he didn't live with Molly, he lived wit's Ron and Hermione. He didn't really want to go home to an empty flat, already knowing Hermione and Ron would be locked away in thier room for the night, but he already felt he had imposed too much on Draco already. “Arthur will be pacing the floor” 

 

Draco's hand arched out towards the fire, “Listen to the fireplace roar” 

 

Harry shakes his head and releases Draco's hands, “So really I'd better scurry”  Harry stands and moves towards his coat before he was once again stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned towards Draco. 

 

“Beautiful please don't hurry” He pleaded, his cheeks tinging pink. 

 

“But maybe just a half a drink more” Harry agreed. When it came to Draco he could never say no. Draco, a wide smile on his face, led Harry back to the couch and poured him a drink. 

 

“put some record on while I pour” He commanded softly. The two parted ways. Harry over to the record machine, and Draco back to the couch where Harry had left his wine glass. When Harry had put on some soft record he didn't know the name of, he moved back over to the couch.

 

“The neighbors might think” Harry said as he sat. As soon as he sat, his wine glass was pushed into his hands. Draco say next to him, his full body turned towards him now. 

 

“Baby, it's bad out there” Draco informed, gesturing vaguely towards the window. Harry looked and saw that Draco was right. Snow was shooting past the window in what Harry guessed was hail, though he wasn't sure he heard anything hit the roof, though that could be due to the fire. 

 

Harry took a drink of his wine, his nose scrunching immediately, “Say what's in this drink?” 

 

“No Apparation to be heard out there” Draco said over Harry. There was no reason for Harry to know what he had put in his wine. 

 

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I wish I knew how” He whispers. 

 

“You're eyes are like starlight now” Draco complimented. 

 

“How to break this spell” Harry continued.

 

Draco say for a minute, perplexed. Harry thought he was under a spell? He answered almost robotically, “I'll take your cloak, your hair is swell” 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering Draco had lost his marbles. Harry sighed lightly, “I ought to say no, no, no, sir” 

 

but of course Draco wasn't listening, his gaze was focused on Harry's lips, “Mind if I move in closer?” He asks mindlessly. 

 

Harry shrugged, “Atleast I'm gonna say I tried” He laughed. 

Draco's gaze still hadn't strayed from Harry's lips even as he answered, “What's the sense in hurting my pride?” 

 

Harry stiffened. Hurting his pride? Just by leaving? Merlin and he thought he had it bad, but it looks like he isn't the only one who fell too hard too fast. “I-I really can't stay” Harry argued weakly, he wasn't even sure why he was arguing any more. 

 

“Baby don't hold out” 

 

hold out? What did that mean?

 

“oh but it's cold outside” Harry murmured, the snow storm only looked as if it were getting worse and that didn't do much to comfort him. Harry frowned and stood again, placing his glass on the table, “I simply must go” 

 

Draco stood with him, standing in front of him. His cold hands lifted to cup Harry's face, to make him pay attention, he realized, “ But baby it's cold outside” 

 

Harry snatched away and marched towards the door, “The answer is no” 

 

but Draco wasn't deterred, he marched towards Harry, “But baby it's cold outside” he argued back. 

 

“The welcome has been” Harry said, pausing to find the right word. 

 

“How lucky you dropped in” Draco drawled sarcastically. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes but continued his sentence, “So nice and warm” Harry punctuated this by shivering when another wave of warmth rushed through him. 

 

“Look out the window at that storm” Draco argued venomously. Harry had looked out the window and he agreed the storm was bad, but he didn't think he should impose on the blonde, he didn't want to smother him. 

 

“Hermione'll be suspicious” He said. They both knew it was true, though, with Hermione's brains, she probably already knew where Harry snuck off too. 

 

Draco scoffed, “Merlin your lips look delicious” He said distractedly as his eyes were one again on his lips. 

 

Harry licked his lips, aware that Draco followed the movement, “Ron'll be at there at the door” 

 

Draco, though, was still distracted. “Waves upon a tropical shore” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Ginny's mind is very Vicious” He countered. 

 

“Gosh your lips are delicious” He complimented after pulling away from the breathless kiss he had pulled Harry into. 

 

Harry, still breathless, answered as best as he could, “Maybe just a Firewhiskey more?”'

 

Draco smiled, leaning into Harry, his dark eyes lided, “Never such a blizzard before” 

 

was as he still on the snow storm? 

 

“'I've got to get home” Harry said firmly,removing Draco's arms from around his waist. When they had moved there, Harry hadnt any clue. Instead of going toward the door, he went towards the fireplace. 

 

Draco pouted, crossing his arms like a child, “But baby you'll freeze out there” 

 

Harry eyed Draco, his eyes flickering briefly to Draco's coat that hung lovingly on the coat rack, “Say, lend me your coat?" Harry smirked. 

 

Draco scowled, “It's up to your knees out there!”

 

“You've been grand” He complimented him, moving towards the fireplace slowly. 

 

“I thrill when you touch my hand” Draco confessed, blushing as he did so. Harry walked towards Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder. When gray eyes found his, Harry whispered; 

 

“But don't you see?” 

 

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion, his lip still out in a pout, “How can you do think thing to me?” he demanded, stomping his feet. 

 

Harry reeled back. That was a dirty move, using his guilt against him? Well, he was a Slytherin, but really that wasn't an excuse to use it against him. “There's bound to be talk tomorrow” He sighed. Honestly he could care less but maybe Draco would be so disgusted at the prospect of being seen with Harry, that'd he'd maybe send him away now. 

 

Draco shrugged, “Think of my life long sorrow”

 

life long? If he leaves Draco will have a life long sorrow? It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other again, it was just tonight. “ Atleast their will be plenty implied” Harry tried again. 

 

But like last time, Draco just shrugged his comment off, “If you caught Phnemomia and died”

 

The tight feeling in Harry's stomach knotted up more at Draco's words. He'd be sad if Harry died? How different that was to when they were still in school! “I really can't stay” 

 

Draco, now, was irritated, his arms were crossed and he was frowning, “Get over that old doubt” 

 

“but baby it's cold outside” Harry argued one last time before he allowed Draco to take his hand and pull him towards the couch, where he was pushed down first then suddenly had a lapful of Draco, who's look was intense. 

 

“You're not going anywhere” He murmured before connecting thier lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is Baby, It's cold outside. By Louis Armstrong


End file.
